


Nice guys finish last

by HyucksCuties



Series: The subby Hyuck agenda [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Zhong Chen Le, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Cheating, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Sub Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, degrading, poor jeno, slut Donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyucksCuties/pseuds/HyucksCuties
Summary: Chen Le has been in love with Donghyuck for what feels like forever but he has Jeno. Sweet, nice, kind eyed Jeno. Chen le was so sick of sweet, nice, kind eyed Jeno holding his Donghyuck.(Really crappy summary.)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Zhong Chen Le
Series: The subby Hyuck agenda [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667761
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	Nice guys finish last

**Author's Note:**

> Second attempt at smut. Errors should be expected because I'm an illiterate bitch.

Chen le dragged himself back to the dream dorm as the sun slowly started to rise. The alpha had no energy to go back to his own place and the dorm would be empty save for maybe Ren Jun the beta usually leaving him alone in such states of disarray. Saying Chen le had been stressed would be an understatement. He was fed up with waiting for his next promotion, he had been making his own songs and choreography to keep himself busy and now his first rut was coming up. To top it all off he also missed his favorite hyung Donghyuck. The hyper active omega was rarely there anymore due to constant promotions and countless filming schedules and when he was there the rest of 00 line would steal him away. Chen le seethed remembering the last time Donghyuck had been to the dorm Jeno (the boys alpha) had taken up all his time and even had the nerve to tell Chen le to go away because the other had fallen asleep. Sure Jeno was Donghyuck's mate but Chen le was his most cherished dongsaeng. Chen le missed the teasing and soft doting the elder would do to him his soft scent grazing the halls as he hummed out tunes while he did his morning routine. He wished that Jeno would detach himself from honey skinned omega for just a second so he could hold him and keep him to himself. 

Finally reaching the door he lazily put in the passcode hoping he hadn't been gone long enough for it to have changed. The lock clicked and a quite beep rung out pushing open the door he threw his now much too heavy duffle bag to the floor and toed off his shoes. He began padding his way towards the kitchen for a cold bottle of water when he heard a high pitched moan ring throughout the quiet dorm.

"Ah, Jeno harder please!"

Crap, Of course Jeno would be here and fucking his cute little hyung aswell. Oddly enough though he couldn't hear the usually loud grunts and growls the other let out so he crept towards the living room instead. There on the floor was his oh so sweet Donghyuck pink and white thigh highs highlighting his thighs as they fit snuggly just above his knees. Pink lace panties cupped the soft plump ass of his hyung that he often had to force himself not to stare at when he danced and to bring it all together a pink leather choker and crop to that read princess across the top. Slick stained the soft pink lace and trickled thickly down the tanned thighs and wetting the bands of the cute socks. Chen le could feel himself harden at the sight of his elder pleasuring his streched out hole three slick covered fingers deep inside himself unaware he was being watched by the young alpha. 

"P-please let me cum! Daddy please!"

"Fuck." Chen le cursed lightly. Apparently he wasn't as quiet as he thought because the writhing boy on the floor before him stopped and threw his eyes open seeing Chen le and his very, very obvious hard on.

"Jeno?" Donghyuck questioned. He was still deep in his head space and could only focus on the others outlined dick in his too tight track pants. Chen le gulped nervously trying to get the touch starved omega on the floor to look him the eyes instead. Yes, he was upset with Jeno for getting to Donghyuck first but not upset enough to fuck his barely coherent mate behind his back.

"Donghyuck" the younger started hesitantly trying to meet the sweat covered omegas eyes. The sweet smell of heat hit his nose that he must have missed due to being tired and only being able to smell his own stench. "Do you want me to call Jeno hyung so he can take care of you?"

The young alpha knew he couldn't stay here long not with his first rut coming up soon he wouldn't be able to control himself not with such a sweet sight of his cute heat ridden hyung especially. Trying to look for the omegas phone (or at least his own) he felt a warm hand place against his thigh. Chen le jumped seeing Donghyuck had some how moved closer in a span of seconds and was now face to face or face to dick with the alpha's erection. The younger wheezed as the omega of his dreams rubbed his face over his crotch soaking in the rough smell of bonfire smoke and freshly mowed grass.

"Alpha." The smaller boy purred now mouthing at the clothed cock despite the spluttering boy above him.

Chen le could feel his resolve begin to crack as the warmth of the omegas impossibly hot and wet mouth soaked the front of his now tightly fitting pants. The sweet smell of cooked cherries and warm honey drifted to his nose as a low growl tore from his throat. The omega whimpered as the Alpha above him roughly stroked his golden brown locks as he rocked his hips onto the alpha's foot.

"Such a needy pup." Chen le's voice came out low and gravelly from the day he spent in the booth. Donghyuck whimpered slick falling from his streched out hole and a pool of drool wetting the youngers croth.

"What kind of Alpha leaves his sluttly omega alone during their heat."

Donghyuck groaned he could barely comprehend that the boy above him was not Jeno his mind was clouded full of the need for a knot to fill him up. He was completely unware that this was not his alpha but Chen le the boy who followed him around as a trainee and would hail to marry him when he was older.

"Alpha please. I've been good please knot me I need it. Princess needs your knot now."

Fuck, the omega's scent was strong with the intense primal need to be dominated and claimed that Chen le was finding it hard not to mark him. He couldn't stop himself as stroked the olders face lightly pushing him closer to his hard clothed member.

"You want my knot princess? "

Chen le scuffed out.

"Show me how much you want me to fuck you then. Work your pretty little mouth for Daddy."

Donghyuck hurriedly grabbed at the waist band of the tallers track pants. His fingers slipping due to slick on his hands. He let out a high whine tears of frustration starting to collect in his eyes. Chen le's alpha tried to sooth the omega with soft words of how beautiful he looked and how good he was for his alpha. Calming down Donghyuck slowly untied the drawstring and pulled them down along with the others boxers. The stiff length sprung out with a slight bounce the tip an angry red with couple of thick veins running down the sides. Donghyuck stared in awe for a moment at the impressive size before hesitantly leaning forward and licking at the slit to taste the peral colored drops of precum gathering at the tip. Chen le shuddered he never expected his doting and troublesome hyung to be egarly licking at his cock. He had imagined dates and mating marks and even a fews pups of their own but never really this though he was glad he hadn't because nothing could have prepared him for something like this. Donghyuck traced his tounge along a vein on the underside of the youngers hardend cock causing the alpha to moan out and grip the strands of hair the other boy tightly.

"You should know better than to tease daddy, princess. I won't knot a disobedient bitch."

Donghyuck hurried to stuff the large member into his mouth only a third of it fitting comfortably inside as he lapped and sucked at what his mouth could handle. Pulling back he used both his hands to stroke Chen le the alpha letting out deep groans as his head lulled back as the small omega worked him close to his release. Sudenly Donghyuck stopped causing Chen le to snap his head downward furious with being brought to the edge for nothing. He was going to tear the older a new one now that his rut had been triggered. He stopped only to see the omega shove his length down his throat the tight heat causing the alpha to let out a loud string of curses in Mandarin as he dragged his head further down until the smallers nose was shoved into the untrimmed pubic hairs of the alpha.

"Fuck! You take daddy's cock so well princess. Such a good cockslut just for daddy."

Chen le pulled the boy off his length causing the smaller to whine. His rut had now fully set in eyes red and scent strong he leaned down grabbing the olders thighs and walking him to the entrance area. Donghyuck whimpered confused why his alpha wasn't taking them to their bedroom where he always had his princess propped up on soft frilly pillows like a spoiled brat. Chen le squated dropping the omega on his back and pushing his knees towards his head which sat by a stack of dirty sneakers. Chen le leaned back moving the slick panties to the side to see the pink puckered rim of Donghyuck's hole shiny with slick and clenching around the cool air. He dove foward licking at the hole slowly before picking up the pace. The honey toned omega let out breathy moans a loud whine escaping his lips as the alpha forced his tounge into the retightened heat.

"J-Jeno no it's dirty!"

The smaller boy tried to push the alpha away from his backside only to be met with a deep animalistic growl his wrist grabbed harshly and held in a brusing grip. The tallers head snapped up mouth covered in slick as he looked Donghyuck straight in the eye the omega finally realized that this was not his gentle and sweet alpha. This was Chen le his dongsaeng a new alpha in his very first rut. Donghyuck panicked.

"Chen le I-"

"Shut up!"

The alpha command rung throught the quite area Chen le's scent getting stronger causing Donghyuck to go dizzy with the intensity of the command hitting harder than usual because he was in heat. Chen le's breath was ragged no longer in control his inner wolf could only sense an omega in heat and he had to claim them now. Donghyuck whimpered head tilting to the side to bare his neck a sign of submission.

"You're my omega and you'll obey me. I don't accept back talk from a knot hungry slut, understood?"

"Yes, alpha."

"Good boy."

Chen le leaned forward sniffing at the smooth golden tan skin of Donghyuck's exposed neck. He grazed his sharp canines across the whithering boys neck chuckling at the whimpers the small omega let out.

"Mine."

Chen le hissed out. Donghyuck screamed as Chen le bit his scent gland. He begun to tear up again from the pleasure or the pain he wasn't quite sure. 'He's finally mine!' Chen le's wolf rejoiced as he pulled his canines from the boys neck licking away the blood as a scar began to form. He hovered over Donghyuck his face blissed out from being claimed.

"Alpha?"

The tanned elder whispered.

"Yes princess?"

"Fuck me."

That's all Chen le needed to hear diving down and capturing the sweet smelling boys lips with his own. Only pulling away when they ran out of breathe turning to leave little hickies on his new mates jaw and neck.

"Please knot me, please!"

Donghyuck was on fire the mating mark making the need to be fuckedand filled even stronger. Chen le pulled back leaning down to rip the lace panties off the sound of the material tearing going straight to the needy omegas dick. Slick poured out of him like a faucet falling down the cleft of his ass and on to the cold tile of the entryway.

"Gonna fuck you right here and let everyone know who you belong to. Turn you into daddy's little cum dumb slut. You want that princess? You want to be daddy's perfect little knot slut?"

The alpha rambled not being able to collect a complete thought as he lined the tip of his cock up to the others leaking entrace. The rambling succeed in making Donghyuck even more aroused whimpers and high moans leaving his lips as the broad alpha finally pushed into him. The strech was amazing the omega babbling around moans 'of right there' and 'harder'. Chen le kept a steady pace as he fucked into his hyung's tight heat rough yet slow.

"You would look so pretty swollen full of my pups hyung."

Donghyucks back arched the idea of being stuffed full of a huge knot and having the young alpha's pups excited him.

"Faster alpha please! Wanna be good for you, wanna be your good little knot slut please!"

That's all it took for Chen le to speed up knot slowly forming and pushing past the tight rim of muscle as he fucked into the whiny little omega. His knot was getting harder to move as it began to catch inside the suddenly too tight hole. He grabbed the older's cock giving it a few rough tugs and pushing up his top to latch onto the soft brown buds of the omega's chest before the older came with a short shout of his name. His knot slowly started to go down after awhile cum painting Donghyuck's insides and slipping onto the floor with the slick that had been pushed out of the omega's hole. Chen le broke the soft silence.

"I love you Hyuckie. I swear it wasn't just the rut talking. I've always wanted you to be mine."

He held his breath. Donghyuck had to be coming down from his high now and would hate him for not only knotting him but claiming him. Instead of yelling, and crying Donghyuck giggled.

"I always liked you too Lele but I always thought you liked Sungie."

Chen le smiled.

"How could I ever look at anyone else when you shine so bright."

A couple hours later as the newly mated couple were taking a much needed bubble bath a crash sounded and an angry roar sounded around their dormitory.

"Chen le!!!"

How could they have forgotten about Jeno.


End file.
